Can't Be Heard
by Winter Warriors
Summary: When the whispers fly through the forest, the wolves will howl to overtake the near silence. Those were the words that the WindClan warrior Crowfeather heard before the battle that ended him. However, nothing happened to him. It was the decision of the ThunderClan guardians to keep Fallenkit, a she-cat destined to be constantly silent, alive.
1. Prologue

Starlight flitted through the trees, shining across the territory of the ancestor cats. Prey scurried around the land of stars, hiding in trees and hollows. There was moonlight flying down, sending soft glimmers into a pool, surrounded by trees. There were six cats surrounding it, all of different shapes and fur colors. They were not here to catch up and give news about their clans- they were here to discuss something that many would frown upon. Something that would destroy a young cats life.

"You can't be serious, Bramblestar," snarled a tortoiseshell she-cat, fur bristling, eyes flaring with anger. "This is a she-cats daughter- a future warrior that the clan could be proud of. But you want to destroy her." She lashed her tail, glaring at the brown tabby.

Bramblestar looked at his sister. "It's not even your clan, Tawnypelt. What we choose for this kit is none of your business." He replied calmly. His mate Squirrelflight sat next to him, glaring at Tawnypelt, the warrior who had accompanied the group on their journey to find the lake territories. The two ThunderClan ancestors had raised a cat that had been held back physically, and now the ShadowClan cat had insulted their plan.

Feathertail stood next to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "This is a life you are destroying. She doesn't even deserve life. We all know about her sister, that she-kit will be better off without a littermate to distract her from her duties," growled the tabby she-cat. All of the cats in the group, including Tawnypelt, were surprised. Feathertail was usually soft spoken, but now she was proposing death for the future kit.

Crowfeather stood across from her, eyes narrowed. "You two think what you want- this young kit will have someone to guide her."

Tawnypelt scoffed. "What, StarClan? Don't get me involved with that pathetic piece of fur."

The dark grey tom lashed his tail, claws sliding in and out. "No, Tawnypelt. There will be another living cat to help her through." With that he turned and started walking through the forest of stars towards the WindClan portion of the territory to see his mate, Leafpool.

As the group started to disband, Squirrelflight rushed after the other warrior who had been snatched from leadership at the last second.

"Wait!" she called as they started towards the moorlands. Crowfeather turned curiously.

"What other cat?" she asked, panting. "That was never part of the plan!"

Crowfeather just shook his head. "You will see." What the tom hadn't told her was of the words he had heard in his dream a night before the battle that ended him.

 _When the whispers fly through the forest, the wolves will howl to overtake the near silence_


	2. Chapter 1

It was a bright morning in the ThunderClan camp, despite the near Leaf-Fall. The early morning sun shone into the stone hollow, sending light bouncing off of the walls. Larkstar walked out of his den, flicking his mate Fernleaf on the ear with his tail as he stretched. Many cats were heading out on patrol, the apprentices heading out for training. The clouds stretched across the sky, but they didn't affect the weather and sunlight. In the medicine den, a new queen lay, her white fur patched with small black spots, two kits at her stomach.

"She's awfully quiet." Commented a black and white tom, the clan's medicine cat. He stroked his sister's back with his tail gently, trying to make the queen tired so she would fall asleep after a night of kitting. While she had rested a tiny bit, she was too anxious about something happening to her first kits.

The she-cat licked the brown fur in-between the second cat's ear. "Fallenkit was just born, Pebblesplash. Give her time." Rainfur smiled down at her kits. There was a white one, with silver patches that even though they were spread around randomly, they were oddly beautiful. The second she-kit was the complete opposite- pale brown with white ears and paws, and a darker patch on her back like a fallen leaf.

Pebblesplash frowned. He didn't say anything, but there hadn't been a kit born like this before. While most of them were squealing as soon as they were born, Fallenkit was dead silent. His mentor, Hollyberry, had warned him that some kits didn't make any noise for a few days, so he wouldn't have to panic. He let out a sigh, deciding not to worry, like Hollyberry would have wanted.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep- tell Redtail if you need me." The black and white splashed tom ducked out of the nursery, his fur brushing against the entrance.

* * *

"Wake up!" squeaked something in front of the small kit's closed eyes. She turned angrily and covered her muzzle with tiny paws. The – _thing_ – poked her on the shoulder with a hard shove.

"Leave her alone Mistkit." Murmured a sweeter voice, and the kit felt familiar soft fur of a paw pushing the annoyance away. _Mistkit…_ she reminded herself, taking a note to label the voice as Mistkit in future.

"Sorry…" she whispered quietly, nuzzling the kit with her muzzle, obviously going past the kind cats paw. _Mother? I think that's what it was_ she thought, remembering a conversation between the kind cat and some other one across the large nursery.

After a few moments, the kit opened her eyes, but shut them immediately, wanting to get back to the darkness. The light, despite being dim in the nursery, stung the young she-kit's eyes, hurting like nothing else that she knew of.

"Fallenkit?" whispered her mother. _Fallenkit?_ Wondered the kit. _Am I Fallenkit?_

She turned and opened her eyes again, but instead of resisting again she kept them open, quickly adjusting to the light.

She saw a white ball of fluff, splashed with silver, all different colours than what Fallenkit could see of her muzzle. _Mistkit?_ She thought. The white kit jumped to her paws before falling, too excited to stay focused on balance. Her mother pushed her muzzle underneath Mistkit, lifting her back up. Now that Fallenkit could see what had kept her warm while she was conscious, she realised where Mistkit had got her fur from, as she also had white and silver fur.

 _Why am I different?_ Wondered Fallenkit sadly. She didn't want to be the only one that wasn't some kind of shade. But if they treated her nicely it didn't matter. She didn't care about her fur colour - it didn't mean anything. It only mattered if she wasn't hated, right?

Their mother's dark brown eyes lit up. "Redtail, can you please fetch Pebblesplash?" she asked, looking at a cat across the nursery, her happiness obvious in her voice. "He needs to know that Fallenkit is awake at last."

 _At last?_ wondered the kit. _Did I do something wrong?_ Before she could think about what she had done while sleeping, she heard something moving and brushing through leaves, like the first cat had.

Fallenkit got to her paws, legs shaking, and started walking towards Mistkit. Mistkit squealed happily.

"Mother says we can go outside!" she smiled, turning to the entrance.

Fallenkit started to try and purr, but nothing came out. She frowned, opening her mouth to try and say something. Again, silence.

"Fallenkit?" asked Mistkit, sounding confused.

Fallenkit looked up at their mother, worry in her eyes. _Why can't I talk?_


End file.
